She Will Never Reach His House
by Threepink
Summary: One thing's for sure, she isn't going to reach her friend's house now that there was a psychopathic paranormal being kissing her.


Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and any of its characters.

A\N: This is an AU where Sam never met Danny, and is still friends with Tucker. Danny died, turned into a fancy phantom king, ruthless, bloodthirsty…. Yeah. All ghosts fear him. And he can defeat every single ghost in the ghost-zone combined with a mere blast. Meh.

And if you want me to continue The Evil Secret Trio: Romance, you kinda have to give me some reviews. If not, I will probably update it the next three months. That's how lazy I am.

Other than that…. On with the cheesy gory fic!

Sam Manson walked down the snow-covered concrete sidewalk; her destination is Tucker Foley's house. Thinking about her only friend, she gave an amused scoff. He was probably making out happily with his PDA.

Tucking in a loose strand that was hanging loosely behind her ears, she stopped and closed her eyes, breathing out a contented sigh. It had been so long since her mother had let her go out on such a fine winter day.

Her mother was absolutely petrified of ghosts, fainting at the mere sight of even one of those spiritual beings floating about.

Her father was, much to her poor mother's dismay, currently making a contract with the dreaded Phantom King, the most powerful ghost known in the universe, that in exchange for financial support, he would make sure no ghost would come near his family.

A look to her left, and another look to her right. Not one human was in sight, and according to what she had heard, all the ghosts had went into the ghost zone for one of their monthly meetings. Exactly why she decided to Tucker's house this particular day, the otherworldly ghosts have the tendency to try to scare people.

Suddenly, a cold wisp wrapped itself around her tightly, and a chill went up her spine. If anyone had a brain, they would know that a ghost was around. In her case, a ghost was gripping her tightly around the waist.

Knowing how dangerous such a situation was between her, a normal mortal girl, and a ghost, who knows how powerful as well as _invisible_, she could feel her heart hammering hard in her chest.

Narrowing her eyes, she slowly took out her trusty thermos, cleverly hidden in her bag as she was somehow expecting such a visit from a ghost, and breathed in and out slowly. Only one chance to suck in this ghost or die trying.

Suddenly whirling around, her thick violet coat falling onto the ground in the process, she was sure she took the ghost by surprise as she thrust the metal thermos in front of it. Opening the cap, she gave a smirk.

Well, she was still smirking before the thermos suddenly buzzed before it suddenly exploded, causing her to fall down onto the cold, hard ground, and twisting her ankle as she fell. Then her smirk disappeared, her mouth opening and a horrified gasp had come out. What kind of ghost could break the Fenton Thermos!?

She felt the cold wisp come closer to her, and immediately tried to stand up, forgetting all about her injury and gave a pained cry, falling back down. There she was, just in her late teens, which has her life ahead of her was about to die just because of a stupid sprained ankle.

The ghost, just then, became visible and stared at her straight in the eye.

The… the Phantom King. She decided that she had time to inspect him before dying. A boy, who looked like he had died around her age, with steely, cold ectoplasm-green eyes that looked hollow, was wearing a black jumpsuit with shiny white boots and gloves. His jumpsuit seemed to have a symbol on it…

He... he licked his lips. She started getting even more panicky inside. Is he going to eat her? She didn't know that ghosts were cannibals! Well, it technically wasn't considered cannibal, as ghost could be considered as a different type of species than humans but then they were once human-

During her mind rant he suddenly grabbed her by the waist, and flew into an empty abandoned building. She shrieked, trying to get out of his grasp before he flew her in. She was sure she would rather die than eaten alive by a ghost.

She couldn't escape his tight grip, and was flown in before she was suddenly dumped on the building's dirty floor than probably hadn't been moped in years. Grimacing as she realized she was lying on a practical cake of dust, she turned her attention to the phantom.

She shivered under his glare, and tried to pull down her short skirt a little more. Something told her that he was looking at her with the look of …Lust.

Licking his white, pale lips once again, he suddenly grabbed her and kissed her. Stifling a gasp, Sam tried to pull away but the ghost wrapped his cold arms around her waist, causing her to shiver with discomfort.

He bit her bottom lip, and when her red, glistening blood was drawn from it he licked it all up, and began to trail icy kisses from her neck, and then to her shoulder, before biting on it hard.

The girl felt like crying, but tried hard to hold it in with all her might, even after her blood dripped down to her collarbone. She was pulled to his lap, and when he finished licking up all her blood, he gave her a look that she understood, a look that said,

_You're mine._

Okay, one thing she knows, she is never going to get to Tucker's house.

Another A\N: I am so sorry I couldn't fit in the 'never run from anything immortal 'thing, because I felt that Sam was the type to take out a thermos and not run away. So…. I guess I have to thank MiroirTwin for giving me inspiration with the art that MiroirTwin made, called Territorial Poltergeists. If you hadn't checked it out, you should do it now.


End file.
